


Alastor Headcanons (hazbin hotel)

by Frost_Bytten_Warrior



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Bytten_Warrior/pseuds/Frost_Bytten_Warrior
Summary: My email is Tfpwakanda@gmail.com for those who want to email me their ideas for what I should do next
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Alastor Headcanons (hazbin hotel)

  * He's never been one to like being touched, _(but for some reason likes invading others' personal space)_ but once he's comfortable with you, he'll hug you when you're alone
  * height isn't a huge factor in his choice of significant other, but if you're shorter than he is, he will carry you **every goddamn where**. _If_ you squeak, Lucifer help you 
  * His body temperature is higher than most others, so at night he lets you cuddle with him so you two stay warm and close to each other. 
  * Your little brother Sir Pentious was worried that Alastor might hurt you, but you would reassure him daily that you'd be perfectly fine
  * Turns out, Alastor is a damn good Mortal Kombat player. You and Sir Pentious took turns playing against him, and he matched you hit for hit, beating you both every round.
  * (If you had been abused before you met Alastor) If you two were walking down the street, and you saw the one who abused you walking towards you, Alastor would pull you behind him so that you don't see what happens next. (it's pretty fucking gory. seriously, this makes Stephen King novels look like children's books)
  * If you ever have a really bad anxiety attack, Alastor will drop everything and cuddle with you to help you calm down. (Alastor used cuddles. It's super effective!) It's scary how well Alastor knows you
  * When he knows you had a really bad day, when you get home he'll have already run a bath for you with your [favorite bath bomb](https://www.lushusa.com/bath/bath-bombs/) sitting nearby. There will be a glass of (favorite drink) sitting on the counter waiting for you, but if it's alcoholic then you only get one glass. 
  * Sometimes he'll get into the bath with you, and rest his head on your chest to listen to your heartbeat. _**IF you ever** _get to pet his ears, then consider yourself lucky. He's never let anyone get anyone near his ears, so if you get to pet him, that's the ultimate declaration of trust. 
  * You did something that you might regret. You introduced Alastor to vines. No, not the plant, But the internet vines. Which means he knows about fanfiction. And he's seen your search history. Don't ask why he's reading fanfiction. EVER. Angel Dust made that mistake and has been hiding from him for the past week.
  * Most of the time, you sleep alone, but some nights, if someone has a nightmare about something, you'll curl up around them, (like a snake around their eggs, duh, you're a snake demon.) and they'll lay in the space you created. There isn't anyone who hasn't curled up with your tail around them at least once. Even Lucifer slept like that. (it was just for the hell of it though. Or so he says)
  * Alastor would beat the fuck out of God himself to protect you. No matter what, he'll always be there until the day he dies for the second time. (NOT GONNA FUCKING HAPPEN.)



**Author's Note:**

> My email is Tfpwakanda@gmail.com for those who want to email me their ideas for what I should do next


End file.
